Inservio Wiki
Welcome to the Inservio Wiki Wiki-wordmark.png Inserviosym.png Inservio is a roleplay based off of ideas gathered together by two people on a website called Written Online. It first began off of boredom and turned into a twisting and exciting plot by the two co-creators. If you have any questions, please feel free to reach aRinTinTin or AvatarAangst- on Written Online. Inservio's website, where the real roleplay happens, is here. Inservio's Plot Almost two hundred years ago, the war between humanity and itself came to a climax, almost destroying itself in the least. Nuclear bombings began, the first starting in what used to be the United States. Then they spread to Russia, Greenland, China, South America, and so on until most of humanity was gone, or so it was thought. : It was two hundred years ago when people took shelter underground, in places they now call Sectors. These sectors are widespread around the US, now known as Eden by the outsiders, and all the other foreign affairs. That is something the people of the sectors are blindsided to. In the sectors, they are brainwashed to think that the sector is the only place in Eden, and they believe Eden is the only place in the world. They are made to think that the sector leaders are their gods, and that all trust should just be in them. Unless you're high up in the sector work place, such as a guard or sector leader adviser, or The sectors work like this: they are very elite. You go to school, you do your work. You wear uniforms, you are polite. And if you are not, you are taken away, where your friends and family will never see you again. There are four, carbon-copy sectors: Parum, Infinem, Fortis, and Cogitatio. : Two hundred years ago, any one who didn't follow the people -- with the bright idea to live underground -- to their new salvation were left behind. No matter how hard they banged and screamed at the big, metal door, they were not let in, and left to die. The bombs would either take them out, or the new creatures that had become because of such radio activity. However, some survived. They decided to do what the sector-people had done. They tried to rebuild in their burden. Old scraps of destroyed houses were used to make new, small homes and towns that look like they're from an old western. Some decided to live a different life and run off, to make tribes with different languages and different culture from what they were taught. : The people of the sectors can never know anything about their past. If they were to know, many problems would rise, as well as questions that the sector leaders are not prepared to answer. If they were ever to figure out.. all that stuff they worked on, for two hundred years.. it would all go up in flames. Meet the Characters Want to know who's who or what's up with this pair? Check out the pages for the characters in the world of Inservio! Latest activity Category:Browse